Blessed by Light Cursed by Dark
by mellra
Summary: When Sonic was born, he received a blessing from Light Gaia thanks to a prophecy which resulted in his speed. In this universe, however, he also received a blessing from Dark Gaia which makes him more...unleashed at night. How will this affect the hero's path? Comic/Cartoon challenge fic.


**AN:** Just a small break from Chimera Luffy to get this posted at the request of a friend. I just thought of the best Sonic story EVER! Okay, here's how it goes:

When Sonic was born, his speed was actually a result of a blessing from Light Gaia who received a prophesy on how Sonic would save not only the world, but the universe. However, Dark Gaia (in this story) also decided to 'bless' Sonic. This means that every night, Sonic is bestowed by Dark Gaia's power and turns into a werehog! That's right, Sonic has his werehog powers from the get-go! This story will be focused more on the comic/cartoon series with some game reference from time to time, and for pairings I'm personally a Sonic/Sally fan but I won't strongly reject a Sonic/Amy if it's done well. All other pairings should remain canon in my opinion, but if you have other ideas we can discuss it when the story is adopted.

Again, _**CHALLENGE**_ people! I'd love to do most of the stories I write, but I simply don't have the time nor the creativity to do them all, so it is up to YOU to either adopt the story or ask a friend to do so.

 **Blessed by Light, Cursed by Dark**

Two proud parents looked at the newborn bundle of joy that rested in the mother's arms. The family was composed of anthropomorphic hedgehogs on the planet Mobius. The husband was a young blue hedgehog with blue fur, a tan underbelly and arms, a tuft of brown hair flowing from his forehead, and dark brown eyes. His name is Jules Hedgehog. His wife is named Bernadette "Bernie" Hedgehog, and was similar to her husband save her female anatomy, blonde hair tuft, and green eyes. The newest member of the family seemed to share his parent's blue fur but lacked the hair tuft, and when his eyes were open they were revealed to be a brownish green (1). His name is Sonic Maurice Hedgehog (2), and he was born just yesterday. Little did the unaware family know, Sonic's life was destined for greatness. However, an unseen entity in the room _did_ know of Sonic's role in the future thanks to a prophesy told to him.

The being was a representation of all the light in the world, and was named Light Gaia because of it. Despite his vast powers, he took on a humble appearance. If one were to describe him, Light Gaia appeared as a winged Chihuahua. He has brown and white fur with green wings and a green orb on his white necklace. Size wise, he is incredibly tiny, only roughly a fourth of a typical individual, roughly the size of the newborn Sonic.

Light Gaia could only smile at the happy scene before him, as nothing warmed his heart more than the warmth and happiness of a newly formed family. The avatar, looking at the curious baby, who was the only one in the room to see him due to the innocence of his youth but was unable to comprehend what was going on, thought about the prophesy he was told by a being far beyond even himself. It went like this:

 _On this day a child shall be born. He shall grow to become a great warrior, capable of brining balance and hope to Chaos itself. Though he will be as free spirited as the wind itself and contain great arrogance, he shall set aside his pride for those he will call his friends and will lay down his life for them gladly. The child shall face many challenges, ones that threaten not only the Earth itself, but often times the entire universe! I ask you, Gaia, to lend your blessing upon the child, for he shall need it for the times ahead. His name will be-_

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Light Gaia said in a soft voice to the baby who continued to stare at him with curious eyes, "I, Light Gaia, avatar of the Light, give to you this blessing: Your path will be difficult, your burden heavy, but as long as the light continues to shine, no force will be able to contain you. You shall be swift as the day is long, as pure as the rays of the sun, and as brave as the light in the darkness! Heed my words and use this blessing well Sonic, for it is a gift that will help determine the fate of this world. Good luck!"

With that, the apparition of Light Gaia faded from the room with the last few rays of the setting sun, a lone beam focusing on Sonic as if to seal the blessing. Sonic yawned cutely as his eyes drifted shut. Both Jules and Bernie noticed their son's tired state and set him in his crib for the night and left the room, turning off the lights as they went. When the last light from the room vanished as the parents closed the door, a small shadow formed in the corner of the room. The shadow seemed to contort and stretch until it loomed over the crib and the sleeping infant within, taking the shape of a shadowy serpent of dark blue coloring and glowing ember eyes.

This being was known as Dark Gaia, the brother to Light Gaia and the avatar of night and shadows. While not as 'nice' as his brother, Dark Gaia was treated to the same prophecy as Light Gaia, and came to the conclusion that he would bestow his own 'blessing' upon the child. Dark Gaia might not care about the inhabitants of the planet like his bleeding heart brother, he realized that if the coming threats were actually so dire to have Light Gaia's intervention, it would serve him well to help just this once. This wasn't done for the sake of kindness, no, more along the lines that Dark Gaia lived in and one day hoped to rule this planet, and if someone were to eliminate any competition to his total authority, then who was he to complain? Besides, he smirked at the thought, his 'gift' to the child should prove entertaining to watch as he awaited to rise from his slumber once again.

A tendril of shadows broke off from Dark Gaia's main body as he spoke in a voice of shady intent. **"Sonic the Hedgehog,"** he began, **"I, Dark Gaia, avatar of the Night, give you this blessing: Your path will be difficult, your burden heavy, but as long as you bathe in the darkness, your enemies shall tremble before your might! You shall lay waste to those who oppose you like lamb before the wolf, your form shall give you the power and ferocity of the beast, and every opponent you face will learn to fear the night! Heed my words and use this blessing well boy, for you must learn to use this gift before it uses you. Farewell!"**

With that, Dark Gaia seemed to melt into the shadows of the dark room, disappearing into the night. However, the tendril remained as it slithered its way to the still sleeping baby, and when it reached him it seemed to merge into Sonic's body, enveloping his body in a dark aura. The baby started to toss and turn as the 'blessing' of Dark Gaia entered his body, altering it from the inside out. Sonic then started to make growling noises that hardly seemed fitting for an infant before the dark aura finally dissipated, going into Sonic's form. The baby cracked one eye open, the once brownish green eye shined a sparkling emerald, the pupil turning into a bestial slit…

 **Fifteen Years Later**

A blue blur smashed through an approaching SWATbot that attempted to fire at a fleeing Mobian family. The blur skidded to a stop to reveal a now teenaged Sonic the Hedgehog. He looked similar to how he did as an infant, except his spikes were longer, his eyes were a lighter shade of green, and he wore both white gloves and red sneakers. He smirked playfully as he saw reinforcements to the bot he destroyed trying to swarm him.

"Hmm, a dozen SWATbots vs little old me? Ro-butt-nik must be losing his touch if he thinks _this_ will be enough to take me down!" Sonic declared before he revved up his legs like a car engine before he started darting between the robots in speeds no normal person could ever hope to match. When he reached the other side of the small mob, Sonic dusted off his gloved hands as he walked away casually, the SWATbots falling to pieces behind him as he had removed all their major components as he 'walked' by them. Meeting up with the Mobians he saved, Sonic keyed his earpiece. "Sonic here Sal, was able to pick up the rest of the refugees before the walking trash cans got to 'em," he said.

"Good work Sonic, me and Bunnie are clear on our ends as well. Meet us up at the rendezvous point and we'll head out," a female voice responded.

"Got'cha," Sonic replied before he led the refugees with him to the outskirts of Robotropolis, formerly known as Mobotropolis before the tyrant known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik came into power. The mad doctor had once been the leading general in the fight between the Mobians and the Overlanders, but it was all a ploy in order for him to gain control of the entire kingdom. He ruled the land with a literal iron fist, all who opposed him were either destroyed or captured and turned into mindless robotic slaves. Only Sonic and a handful of his friends had managed to escape the man's uprising, and they had formed the forefront in the efforts to reclaim their homes and loved ones by becoming the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

Their leader was the chipmunk Princess Sally Acorn, royal heir to the throne and Sonic's best friend/possible crush. Next was Rotor Walrus, a tech-savvy purple walrus who also provided muscle for the team from time to time. Then there was Antoine D'Coolette, the French coyote swordsman and royal guard to the princess, also somewhat cowardly and full of hot air but loyal to his friends. The most recent member to their group was Bunnie Rabbot, a country rabbit who Sonic and Rotor saved from being Roboticized, but the process gave her a robotic arm and legs making her one of the strongest members of their resistance. Finally was the youngest member Miles "Tails" Prower, a young fox who was born with twin tails that enable him to fly and is the group's aerial ace. And there was himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, who had proven himself to be one of the Freedom Fighters greatest heroes, whose speed could only be matched by his bravery and attitude.

Currently they were on a small scale rescue mission to prevent other Mobians from falling into Dr. Robotnik's hands. As the group met up, it was shown they had rescued nearly a dozen Mobians from a grizzly fate. "All right," Sally declared as she did a quick head count to make sure everyone was accounted for, "Let's move out!"

The group started their path towards the forests surrounding the city of metal. In Sonic's opinion, they were going far too slow, but Sally reminded the blue hedgehog that not everyone could move as fast as Sonic. That, added to the fact several members of the refugees were either injured, elderly, or too young to move quickly, they were making as clean of a getaway as they could. They trekked through the forest for several hours, the sun slowly sinking as the day grew old.

Suddenly, there was a cry of "Aunt Sally!" as Tails flew down to the group using his twin tails as the blades of a propeller. "We got trouble!" he finished as he landed before the group.

"What is it Tails?" the princess asked in a worried tone. She had earlier asked the fox to scout their position above the trees (but staying out of sight in case of an aerial assault) to make sure they weren't going to run into any of Robotnik's soldiers or any other source of trouble. Him coming from his position while they were still a few miles from Knothole could only be bad news.

"Badniks! Several groups coming at us from the north, west, and south!" Tails reported with a worried tone.

Sally took a sharp intake of air as she looked at the map being displayed by her portable computer, NICOLE. That gave them very little opening to get to Knothole. At best, they would need to take a very roundabout path that would take twice as long as their current course. At worse, they'd be spotted by one of the groups of elite robots and would have to fight their way out. Both scenarios held little appeal, as the civilians they were escorting were already exhausted from their previous ordeal, and being caught in a firefight would be close to suicide. Plus, there were too many in their group for Sonic to simply speed passed the approaching robots.

Speaking of Sonic, he seemed a bit too relaxed given the current situation. While Sonic has been known to be carefree at times, he would usually take their predicament more seriously. Before she could ask Sonic why he didn't look worried, Sonic said, "Sal, I want you to take Tails and the refugees straight to Knothole and don't stop. I'll clear the way for you."

"What? Sonic, I know you're good at fighting Badniks but you never usually go after groups like this! Even with your speed I don't know if you'd be able to take the southern group before the other groups notice us!" Sally said in worry.

Sonic smirked. "Don't worry Sally," he said as he pointed to the setting sun and continued, "I'll have those walking tin cans scrapped before they even know what hit 'em!"

With that he sped ahead of the group towards where the approaching Badniks were coming from. Sally couldn't help but let out a long suffering sigh at this. It was so typical of Sonic to be itching for a fight with night coming on. Shortly after Sally first met Sonic, she found out that when night comes, it unleashes a completely different side to Sonic. And she didn't just mean his increased love of straight up fights either, no, she also meant that Sonic underwent a physical change as well when the last bit of daylight faded. No one was sure why this happened, not even Sonic's brilliant uncle, Charles "Uncle Chuck" Hedgehog, who was once the kingdom's lead scientist. It was a somewhat guarded secret of what happens to Sonic, as few outside of friends and family knew about it. Shaking such thoughts from her head, Sally went back to leading the other Mobians through the woods to Knothole while silently wishing the speedy hero good luck.

 **Meanwhile with Sonic**

Sonic grinned as he looked at the squad of Badniks from the tree he was currently crouching in. He counted a baker's dozen of the robots, ranging from Buzzbombers to the rolling Motobugs. 'Hmm, I'd say I'll be done in five minutes max,' Sonic thought as his grin turned feral, the last light leaving the forest. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Sonic, blocking him from view. Within the aura, one would see Sonic undergo a beastly transformation. Sonic's eyes took on a bright emerald hew, his pupil becoming a thin slit. He grew slightly larger and gained more muscle mass and weight, with his torso becoming broader, his hands getting larger, and his arms growing thick, out of proportion, and muscular. Additionally, he grew sharp nail-like claws on his fingers, his teeth became fangs, and his muzzle became a bit longer, possibly representing a snout. His skin also turned light blue, and he gained lush and heavy gray/dark blue fur that also grows out in places where he did not have it earlier, such as on his arms and chest. Traits of white fur also appeared on his wrists, the end of his quills and on his chest. Likewise, his ears became more curved.

During the transformation, he lost his white gloves, exposing his hands, and his socks becomes slightly frilled in the back. The white stripe on his shoes is replaced with grey metal that has three spikes on the surface, and his soles became covered with small metal spikes.

Transformation complete, the aura dispelled around him and Sonic the Werehog let loose a wild howl, asserting his authority over the night. The assorted Badniks halted their march, some looking through the dark woods suspiciously while other showed signs of fear, metal limbs trembling. With a growl, Sonic grabbed the branch he was on and jumped back. While his body fell backwards his arms stretched out like a rubber band and, using his momentum, Sonic pulled his arms back to their original length sending him rocketing towards the robots.

Snarling, the werehog appeared above the two Buzzbombers of the group and, bringing his stretchy arms behind his back, brought his palms together like a pair of cymbals, crushing the wasp-like robots in the process. The remaining Badniks looked up at the noise, but before their optics could register what was happening in the poor lighting Sonic had already landed among them, his heavier mass causing a cloud of dust to pick up. Moving at speeds that didn't seem possible even with his larger size, Sonic flung himself at the Badniks. It was a massacre. With his iron hard claws, Sonic easily ripped a Motorbug right in half before stretching his fist back and plowing a hole right into a Crabmeat's chest. Spinning his arms like a windmill, Sonic smashed each of Catekiller's segmented body to pieces like ripe grapes. Using his spiked cleats, the werehog took the head off a Coconut before slashing Peck and Grounder like cheap foil. This went on for only a few moments longer, and soon Sonic was standing amongst what looked like a pile of trash, formerly made of some of Robotnik's elite robots, and howled in victory.

Suddenly, Sonic's pointed ears twitched and, getting on all fours, he leapt high into the air just missing being pierced by a Burrobot's drill nose as it erupted from the ground where Sonic had been standing. Turning mid-air, Sonic gave a fanged smirk at the now quacking robot back on the ground and, with a roar, plummeted back to earth with even greater velocity than before. The resulting impact not only crushed the remaining robot, but also formed a small crater half as deep as Sonic was tall. Getting out of the newly created hole in the ground, Sonic brushed off his fur and gave a satisfied grunt.

" **Well, I'd better go back to Knothole to meet up with Sal and Tails. I'm sure she'd want to debrief me on what went down here,"** Sonic said in a much more gruff voice then he had previously. He then seemed to ponder something before giving a toothy smirk. **"Although…even in this form I'd still probably get back to Knothole before the group does with the speed they were going at. Maybe I can have some – fun – before then. After all, there's a lot of Badniks left to clean up!"**

Making up his mind, Sonic the Werehog let out one last joyful howl before disappearing into the dark woods, ready to make some robots' lives miserable. Who knows, maybe if he finished up fast enough, he'd have some time left to get back to Knothole and scare the spit out of Antoine again!

1\. In the original comics/games, Sonic's eyes were brown but later turned green due to Chaos energy. In here, I'm making it easier by saying his eyes were such a dark green that they were nearly brown, they just lightened in color over the years as Sonic grew older.

2\. This is actually Sonic's middle name according to both the comic and the Wiki page. Look it up!


End file.
